


Like a storm on a summer afternoon

by ca_te



Series: "Such great heights" Blaine/Kurt [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine-centric, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What falling in love with Kurt feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a storm on a summer afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing this pairing, so it is quite short, but hopefully it'll become part of a series following the lyrics of "Such great heights" by The Postal Service :)

_I am thinking it's a sign_

 _That the freckles in our eyes_

 _Are mirror images and when we kiss_

 _They're perfectly aligned_

 _“Such great heights”- The Postal Service_

 

When it happens Blaine hasn’t been expecting it at all. It’s like a storm on a summer afternoon, at first the sky is clear and high over your head and in the space of minutes the first clouds appear and rain is pouring down on you.

Falling in love with Kurt is like a storm on a summer day; it tastes like the surprise when you open up your eyes on a winter morning and outside it’s snowing. Falling in love with Kurt makes Blaine feel as if he is a child again, full of wonder and hopes.

The thought that Kurt has been able to do that to him, simply with his smiles and gentle touches, with his patience and his strength, makes Blaine’s blood tingle.

He has never felt like this before; sometimes it’s scary, because he doesn’t know where this will lead him. Not having been in love before he doesn’t know what to expect from himself, but he has the feeling that he might throw himself into it without parachute.

After having seen Kurt singing _Blackbird,_ Blaine finds that his thoughts seem to spin around the memories of the other boy’s eyes as he sang, deep and clear and so full of emotions.

It is as if Kurt has blown over the dying fire of Blaine’s emotions; emotions that he has always kept contained and locked in a small place, right at the bottom of his heart, where all the pains and the hopes and the dreams have been piling up for years now.

So he really can’t help it if he wants to throw himself, mind and heart and all, in this relationship, even though they’re young and who knows what will happen in the future. What Blaine knows is that he wants to feel alive as only being around Kurt makes him feel.

That’s why Blaine kisses him for the first time in the silent common room, that’s why he fights by Kurt’s side so that the both of them can have their prom as everyone else. Because he wants to see the smile on his boyfriend’s face, because he wants the sun around which he turns to shine even brighter.

Maybe it’s silly and he is just a stupid boy in love, but every time that he kisses Kurt Blaine notices how their lips slot together perfectly or how his heart trembles slightly inside his ribcage every time that he sees himself reflected into the grey-azure of Kurt’s irises.

And even though it’s scary to feel so much and to hope so much that it’ll last, Blaine can’t help it, because being in love with Kurt and to be loved back by him is like being caught by a storm on a summer afternoon. It shakes Blaine’s bones and his very core, and then the sun comes and it’s warm and gentle and Blaine finds himself hoping to keep growing by Kurt’s side, hoping that they can hold onto each other through rainy and sunny days.


End file.
